


3 times Eliott calls Lucas 'baby and 1 time Lucas calls...

by aspewofnonsense



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspewofnonsense/pseuds/aspewofnonsense
Summary: *This was a request from someone on Tumblr* c:“Am I still surprising?” Lucas asks lightly, his eyes moving to the drawings of racoons and hedgehogs on the wall.





	3 times Eliott calls Lucas 'baby and 1 time Lucas calls...

* * *

 

1-

First time Eliott calls Lucas ‘baby’, Lucas does not even realize it.

Actually, they are not even dating yet, when it happens.

Eliott keeps an eye over the foyer for a long time, his eyes tracing over the walls fondly. Lucas knows he associates some memories with the room and he can’t say he disagrees. As he stands by a chair, Lucas remembers the moment Eliot had entered the said room, a small smile upon his lips. Lucas’ heart climbs up to his throat as his eyes move to the doorway as if he is reliving that moment. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor makes his attention snap back to Eliott. The elder boy pulls a chair next to him and sits down, his gentle touch also tugging Lucas to sit with him.

“This is where it all began,” Lucas mumbles under his breath, knowing Eliott hears him. A grin widens on the elder’s lips, his touch moving from Lucas’ arm to his hand. There is nothing subtle about how things have been going, but Lucas’ heart skips a beat as their fingers entwine. Lucas’ gaze moves from their hands to Eliott’s eyes, the elder’s smile starting to mirror his own.

“It’s special,” Eliott concludes after a minute of silence. It is their special place, made by their own. Maybe Daphné had reached her goal after all. Lucas doesn’t realize that he is swaying forward, but Eliott moves to accommodate him as Lucas’ head lands on Eliott’s shoulder. It is slightly awkward because of Eliott’s height, but somehow they find a position that is comfortable, sitting in the middle of the empty room.

“Do you want to come over today, baby?” The elder’s voice is gentle and welcoming, and for a second, Lucas considers closing his eyes and falling asleep to the other’s voice. From the way things are going, he thinks that such a day will come soon. His lips light up with a smile again, and he leans closer to Eliott.

“Yes, I owe you dinner anyway.”

* * *

 

2-

Second time Eliott calls Lucas ‘baby’, it is in front of Lucas’ friends.

It is not wrong to say Eliott is a part of their group now. Lucas and Eliott are basically inseparable as Eliott is graduating soon, and they just like to enjoy their time together. Lucas’ boy squad seems to approve of them, but sometimes, some complaints about PDA arises between the five of them.

“Can you eat his face somewhere else—Lucas!” Yann nudges the said boy, but Lucas is too busy looking at Eliott’s eyes to be distracted. Eliott gently pushes Yann to the side, a cheeky grin on his lips.

“Stop being so jealous, guys, we rarely get time together-“

“Rarely? We have to watch you suck faces every Wednesday!” Yann groans, letting his body fall on the bench facing the other way. Arthur chuckles, but does not comment on anything. Eliott’s eyes meet Basille’s eyes, but the younger boy says nothing and the artist’s eyes return to his boyfriend.

“Are you bothered by them being bothered, baby?” Lucas opens his mouth to reply when he realizes what Eliott called him. His face freezes before he can say anything and Arthur butts in.

“Baby?!” Yann’s groan overpowers the laughter from the other two as the blood in Lucas’ body rush up to his cheeks. He knows his friends will never let him live this through, but still, that word and the affection coming from his boyfriend warms Lucas to the _core_. He can feel his fingers shaking, and the answer dies on his lips. Eliott is quick to notice his anxiety, covering his hands with his own and then leaving a sweet kiss on Lucas’ lips. The younger one can barely hear his friends over the beat of his own heart, his full attention on his boyfriend. Eliott welcomes his attention with a gentle smile, stowing away this piece of information for later.

* * *

 

3-

Third? _Fourteenth_? _Fiftieth_? Another time Eliott calls Lucas ‘baby’ and Lucas realizes it, is on their anniversary.

Lucas’ boxes are already in the house, Eliott is cleaning up his father’s car as Lucas carries the last bag from the other house. The mess of the house somehow brings some calm to Lucas’ heart, it makes the whole house feel lived in, _homely_. His feet carry him to the piano before he himself realizes it. His fingers trail over the wood, a smile curving up on his lips. The first memory of this house is still hidden in his heart, a _beautiful_ evening with the sad ending of a kiss left upon _someone else’s_ lips. Lucas shakes his head lightly when the memory flashes in front of his eyes, settling down on the chair and opening the cover of the piano. He does not hesitate before playing the song, _their_ song. He focuses on the buttons beneath his fingers, not hearing the footsteps approaching. Elliot basically runs into the room, his hair messed up from running up the stairs. His face splits into a grin, his steps slowing down as he steps closer to his boyfriend. Eliott’s body slots right next to Lucas’ and a small squeak escapes Lucas’ lips, the rhythm of the song slipping away from his fingers.

“Eliott—“

“Continue, _baby_ , I just wanted the seat up front.” Eliott puts a period to his words with a gentle kiss on Lucas’ jaw. The artist’s arms come up to gently wrap around the younger’s form, his head resting over Lucas’ shoulder. The melody sings in the silence of the house, and Eliott gently squeezes Lucas’ waist as the song reaches an end.

“Am I still surprising?” Lucas asks lightly, his eyes moving to the drawings of _racoons_ and _hedgehogs_ on the wall. Eliott answers with a chuckle, leaving another kiss on Lucas’ neck.

“You are _the best_ surprise.”

* * *

 

+1?

The first time Lucas calls Eliott—

“Salut, mec!” The sound reaches Eliott’s ears before he can see the source, a grin already widening on his lips. He turns in his seat, ready to welcome Lucas into his lap when a bouquet of flowers are entrusted into his embrace. Eliott blinks as his eyes look at the person gifting him the flowers. Lucas looks radiant; a great smile upon his lips, _Eliott’s_ black hoodie over his body, his hair clean of any hair product but as messy as Eliott’s hands had left it in the morning, a small hickey _visible_ over his neck, and his eyes matching Eliott’s gaze. The elder’s hands take the flowers, but he still questions what he is seeing as the people around them go into a silent moment. For anyone who doesn’t know their relationship, this must look very weird, Eliott thinks. He ignores his socially-awkward side telling him to grab Lucas and go into a private place, and gets up to meet Lucas’ height. He wets his lips nervously, looking over at the flowers again.

“What’s— _Hi._ ” Eliott’s evident nervousness makes Lucas laugh, a thin hand coming up to cup the elder’s chin. Eliott frowns lightly, wondering what the deal is. Is he not remembering something? He feels his hands shake with as the question repeats itself in his brain.

“Just wanted to remind you that I love you, _baby_ ,” Eliott’s lips fall open in surprise and Lucas takes the advantage to steal a kiss from the elder, standing up on his tiptoes. Eliott does not respond for a few seconds before letting the flowers fall on the ground to gather the younger into his embrace. The silence around them breaks right as they turn the _rest_ of the world off to pay attention to _their_ world.


End file.
